


hhhhhh

by quezq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tickling, the fluffy blanket time strikes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Summary: clover (tally-kiza@tumblr's horrorswapfell papyrus) gets a little sad, human comes to the rescue
Relationships: horrorswapfell papyrus/human
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	hhhhhh

"what are you doing...?" clover doesn't immediately grasp the scene before him.

"just teachin' a bitch a lesson", nightmare answers with a grin, pushing the human's hand off of his face.

they tumble through the rug, giggling and throwing hands in the fight for dominance.

"surrender already!"

"never!"

clover watches, sitting on the nearby couch. it... it looks like they're having fun, but...

"ow ow okaaAY OKAY LET GO!"

"heh heh."

"ow! nighty, you dick!"

"now for the loser's punishment!"

"aaaaahhh! no, NO!"

the human lets out a screech of misery as the (probably icy cold, in this weather) slimy tentacle goes under their shirt and up their back.

clover winces a little at the idea of punishments. it reminds him of things that aren't so fun.

he doesn't want to "do a violence", at all, and everyone in the house and their friend group accepts and respects that. the roughhousing is a little too much for him...

...but that doesn't stop him from feeling left out, as usual. he sulks a bit as he watches nightmare and his human's shenanigans, kind of wishing he had the courage to include himself in playtimes like these. clover decides to turn his attention to his phone instead and pretend he's fine until it becomes reality; it's got him through much worse times, and this shall be no exception.

another human, however, doesn't want to let it slide. they arrive soon after the tussling pair settle down and go elsewhere, plopping themself next to the upset skeleton, and soon take notice of the lack of usual greetings.

"sweetheart, is everything okay?"

he fakes a smile and nods. it doesn't convince anyone.

"clove..." they start. "if anything's bothering you, feel free to tell me, alright? i'm here for you."

the skeleton collapses into their side, clinging. they bring him closer, hands moving to caress the back of his ribs. it's instinct; they want to calm him down and show him everything's okay.

"i just..."

there is silence, a time to find words that won't make him seem annoying and whiny.

"i... i wanna play too, but... i know i can't handle it..."

the human's expression softens.

"aww...! it's okay, we all understand."

"yeah, i know, i just... want to and don't at the same time! i'm... too scared to do a little tussle, guess that's it. i just don't wanna have everyone think i'm weak... that i'm even more fragile than they already do..."

"darling, no one thinks you're weak or fragile, much to the contrary. we just want you to be happy."

their smile is warm and reassuring; it's exactly what he needs at times like this.

"do you wanna try it with me, first? so that if something goes wrong, it's just us?"

"....yeah..."

"alright. when do you wanna do that?"

"uh... whenever you want..."

"is now okay with you?"

he nods shyly.

"let's go upstairs so we have some privacy, okay?"

the two of them go upstairs, away from the eyes and ears of the rest of the housemates and into the comfort of his bedroom.

"okay... so what do we do?" clover asks, nervous.

"hmm... wanna cuddle?"

"huh, but weren't we going to-"

they gasp, making a face of exaggerated incredulity.

 _"you don't wanna cuddle?!"_

every sarcastic attitude of theirs is very exaggerated. he appreciates it... it's noticeably easier to tell apart from serious statements than some other people's seemingly hurtful remarks.

he fights a smile, playfulness infecting the air.

"oh no... it seems i'll have to... convince you!" they tackle him onto the soft mattress, extra-cushioned by the numerous pillows he owns. the monster recoils, but he wants this - even if he's getting more flustered by the minute.

fluttering fingers descend upon his bones, the touch very gentle, yet maddening. he notices they're working him into a cuddle, purposefully reaching far so he has to move back into them.

it's so gentle, in fact, that it's not a punishment at all; it's entirely pleasurable tingling, and although he constantly flinches and squirms with a smile plastered on his face as fleshy hands touch him all over, he isn't trying to get away.

the human keeps this up for a long while, changing spots suddenly so the skeleton never has a chance to get used to it. he just takes what he's given and, seeing as it isn't a strain on the body or mind, revels in the healing touch through it all, losing track of time.

"been convinced enough yet?" they're grinning, and he understands what this means - it's an easy way out if he needs one, but also an invitation to keep going.

clover is smiling too; he can't shake it.

"n-not quite", he says hesitantly.

the human pulls him closer upon hearing that; it's probably the response they wanted.

devious hands begin once more. they're still gentle, but exploring, hitting some sweeter spots, finding out what makes him tick. upon discovering how bad his knees are, they speed up, bringing squeals and tittering laughter out of the skeleton.

instead of thrashing, he goes weak, unable to fight them off even if he wanted to. it's just what happens when he's tickled - always been this way, even as a babybones. a twinge of panic goes through him, and he mutters a quiet "yellow" through his noises, so soft that he doubts it was heard.

he briefly wonders if this is appropriate use of this kind of safeword - but the human stops immediately halfway through the word, changing the torturous touch into a firm, soothing rub. clover curses himself for even considering they wouldn't be watching him like a hawk while doing this, because... of course they would. his comfort is their main concern at all times; they've said and shown that much before.

"you alright?" they whisper.

"yeah..."

the human's arms wrap around his ribs, carrying a blanket with them. it seems he really can't deal with anything not ridiculously soft anymore, he's ruined it again... well, at least he's getting cuddles...!

clover's thoughts are interrupted by a startled sound that leaves his mouth before he fully processes it.

it seems the blanket was a trap; the human locked themself in but left his arms outside, and now his whole torso is apparently free game. little pinches creep up his spine, bringing out more squeaks with each one, made worse by the fact he can't see what's coming next.

the reflexive slap to the mass of person and blankets is harder than he wanted when they get to the first rib connection, and he worries he's hurt them when they go still.

he opens his mouth to apologize and check if everything's okay, but promptly regrets his worry when he feels them hone into the newfound weak spot. curling up as much as possible, the skeleton dissolves into helpless giggles as he picks up a loose pillow to keep hitting them with.

hey, this is pretty close to what he wanted, right...?

the human stops, letting clover cool his tensed up magical nerves back down, and emerges from the ingenious trap to smooch his scarred skull and neckbones all over. though he brings a hand up to shield his luminescent face from sight, the glow still seeps right through his phalanges.

he's going to plot revenge, yes - but that can come later.

right now he'll just enjoy the feeling of warmth and safety a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> perfect sweetheart boy... love him so much...


End file.
